yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation (season 4)
The fourth season of the American science fiction television series Star Trek: The Next Generation commenced airing in broadcast syndication in the United States on September 24, 2012 and concluded on June 17, 2013 after airing 26 episodes. Set in the 24th century, the series follows the adventures of the crew of the Starfleetstarship Enterprise-D. This season saw the show embracing the notion of serialized storylines. A recurring theme throughout the season is the notion of a brewing Duras-Romulan plot against the Federation, coupled with Worf's effort to reclaim his family honor. Both storylines were introduced in Season 3's "Sins of the Father". Worf's discommendation is a major theme in "Family" and "The Drumhead", while his dishonor and the Duras-Romulan plot take center stage in the episodes "Reunion", "The Mind's Eye", and "Redemption". A second recurring storyline in the season is the growth of Miles O'Brien as a character. His first and middle name are revealed in "Family", he marries in "Data's Day", his past is revealed in "The Wounded", and his marriage is explored in "In Theory". Season 4 featured many family-themes episodes. The first episode following "The Best of Both Worlds" deals with Picard and Worf's family, and the second with Data's. Worf's son Alexander appears later in the season, as does Tasha Yar's sister, and the Enterprise''encounters an infant alien space entity. While a stand alone syndicated series, the series was paired with other shows for the two night syndicated programming block Hollywood Premiere Network from Chris-Craft TV and MCA TV.1 Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * LeVar Burton as Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge * Marina Sirtis as Counselor (Lt. Cmdr.) Deanna Troi * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher (episodes 1-9) Recurring characters * Colm Meaney – Transporter Chief (Lt.) Miles O'Brien (14 episodes) * Whoopi Goldberg – Guinan (7 episodes) * Majel Barrett – Computer Voice (4 episodes) * Patti Yasutake – Ensign Alyssa Ogawa (3 episodes) * Rosalind Chao – Keiko O'Brien (3 episodes) * Denise Crosby – Commander Sela (2 episodes) * Pamela Winslow – Ensign McKnight (2 episodes) * Robert O'Reilly – Gowron (2 episodes) * John de Lancie – Q (1 episode) * Dwight Schultz – Lt. Reginald Barclay (1 episode) * Majel Barrett – Lwaxana Troi (1 episode) * Jon Paul Steuer – Alexander Rozhenko (1 episode) Episodes See also: List of Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes In the following table, episodes are listed by the order in which they aired. Home media release See also * Star Trek portal * Science Fiction portal Footnotes # '^''' # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z External links * Episode guide at Star Trek.com